Death's Door Coming Near
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Sesshomaru and Naraku have been together for 5 years,hiding their marriage. what happens when disaster strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thank my bestfriend JohnnyDBabe for the story idea. It was one of her's and she was nice enough to let me have it. 

Warning: A little...okay maybe a lot of OOCness,but it's a fanfiction, it's going to be a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or even Sage. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sage belongs to JohnnyDBabe. She thought of her not me.

Death's Door Coming Near

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru enters through Naraku's barrier going straight to his castle, the miasma not effecting him at the least. As he got further and further he could smell Naraku's scent, and also Rin's scent of flowers,  
Jaken's smell of a swamp and his three year old daughter Sage. He could see hi daughters smiling up at him.

Ah. The joy of home again. He couldn't wait to see his family again after a long journey. He had to leave to do some business with the western lands so he had to leave on another one of those journeys away from his family.

The dog demon lord stepped into Naraku's castle and got tackled to the ground by Rin and Sage with big smiles plastered on their faces. Oh, how Sesshomaru missed their smiles after three weeks of being gone. "Mama"  
Sage said happily, hugging onto him as tightly as she could. Rin did the same,"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Sesshomaru lifts Sage up to his chest, embracing her tightly while Rin sat there happily hugging his waist.

"Where's Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, looking around for his lover. He longed to be in his lover's arms again. "He's in the bedroom." Rin answered for him taking Sage off him. Sesshomaru pats them both on the head and says,"Go play. I need to see Naraku alone." Rin nods and takes Sage to their room. Sesshomaru watches the two leave with a smile on his face then goes to the bedroom where he would find his lover.

He enters the room and shuts the door behind him only to get attacked by someone making him land on his back someone with their body against his pinning it down. Sesshomaru looked up smiling seeing the smirk he missed,"It's nice to see you again too, Naraku." Naraku gives him a chaste kiss on the lips then gets off him pulling him up with him to his chest.

Sesshomaru felt Naraku's heartbeat in a perfect steady rytham and the warmth coming from his firm chest. Naraku, as he holds Sesshomaru, starts to nip his ear gently then his neck down his shoulders opening his kimono top a little bit. Sesshomaru tilts his head back with a moan and says,"I just got back and you already want to do this." "Exactly. I just want to hear you scream my name underneath me again." Naraku says starting to slip down Sesshomaru's kimono top while Sesshomaru rolls his eyes at his lover.

Then there's a knock at the door ruining Naraku's fun. "Come in." Naraku says calmly while Sesshomaru adjusted himself before the person came in. Luckily Naraku taught them how to knock before going into any room. Though Sesshomaru's the one who taught him to knock before going in any room.

Flashback  
_Naraku was walking through the castle to find Sesshomaru so he can make sure Sesshomaru is ready for the meeting between the eastern, northern and southern lands today at his own castle in the western lands. He walks over to a door sensing Sesshomaru's demonic aura behind the door and decides to walk in to check on him only to find..._

_"I like what I see." Naraku says, licking his lips hugryly as he looked at Sesshomaru._

_"Naraku," Sesshomaru growls holding up his towel while water dripped off his hair to his wet body,"You're supposed to knock! I'm trying yo get ready!"_

_Naraku smirks and steps closer to Sesshomaru._

_"Naraku, get your spider ass out of the room! I'm busy!"_

_"Fine, but why do I have to knock when I've seen you before and we practcally have the body parts as me except for the fact I'm bigger than you in some places."_

_Because people, me especially, need some privacy sometimes."_

_"What if I don't to. It's my castle."_

_"If you don't you won't any of this," Sesshomaru says pointing to his body,"...For a year."_

_Naraku thinks about it for a minute. 'Do I really want to risk the great sex for not knocking on the door?"_

_"It is my body so I can decide what I want to do with it." Sesshomaru adds with a triumphant grin knowing full well what Naraku will choose._

_"Fine. Hurry up or you'll be late."_

_With that Naraku leavese the room and goes to the bathing room to take a bath while Sesshomaru finished getting ready. Kagura was outside the room cleaning the floor again. "And Sesshomaru 1, Naraku 0"  
_ End of Flashback

Rin came in holding Sage's hand who held some flowers like Rin, one set for Naraku and the other for Sesshomaru. "These are for you!" Rin said,  
giving hers to Sesshomaru while Sage gave hers to her dad, Naraku.  
Sesshomaru looks at Naraku and says,"How about we have some family time instead?" Naraku shrugs and replies,"As long as I get what I want later""Maybe." Sesshomaru says slyly then giving him a quick kiss on the lips.Rin and Sage start walking ahead while the two adults followed behind the two children.

The two children laughed and skipped happily through the castle. Though Sesshomaru suddenly felt ill, his forehead burning like he had a fever, his body feeling weak, his vision getting blurred, mouth going dry, a pounding headache and his mind slipping unconcious. He fell onto the ground unconcious surprising Naraku, Rin and Sage. Naraku immediately goes to Sesshomaru's side while Rin and Sage tried waking him up.

'I should've seen this coming, but why didn't I?'

End of chapter 1! It's okay I guess. I hope you people like it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I only got one review for this story, but I'm very proud of it and the reviewer. Here's the second chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly enough.

Chapter 2

It's been two hours since Sesshomaru collapsed to the floor unconcious and Naraku hasn't left his side at all since then. Rin and Sage are in the room too for those couple of hours, but fell asleep in half the time. Naraku had to admit that the two looked adorable cuddled up together.

Naraku felt movement next to him and looked to see Sesshomaru waking up.He felt relieved, but was still concerned about his lover. Sesshomaru still felt weak, but he sat up anyways. "What happened?" Naraku asked his lover. The dog demon looks at him sadly and says,"I don't know exactly. All. I know is that I felt horrible and I just went unconcious."  
That information worried Naraku,"Stay in bed while I get a dotor."  
Sesshomaru groaned. He hated doctors. "Fine, but don't let Inuyasha catch your scent." Sesshomaru warned. Naraku nods and kisses Sesshomaru on the forehead then leaves to find a doctor.

Jaken appears in front of him and starts saying it's his fault.Naraku ignores him and calls for Kagura and Kanna. "Kanna, you come with me. Kagura, you stay here and watch over Sesshomaru while I'm gone. And don't do anything I'd kill you for." Naraku said, saying the last sentence to Kagura glaring at her. Jaken was still yelling at least until Naraku and Kanna just walked over him and leave into the forest quickly.

A Week Later

Inuyasha just brought back Kagome from her era in a bad mood as usual.When they got out of the well they found Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Hey,you guys!" Kagome said cheerfully. Miroku looks at Kagome sternly and says,"Kagome, Inuyasha, we sense Naraku's demonic aura." "He seems close."Sango added.Inuyasha grunts and says,"Then what are we waiting for! Lets kill him!"

Kagome hurriedly gets on Inuyasha's back while Miroku and Sango hopped on Kirara's back as she flew by and Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulders.They hurried as fast as they could and Shippo says,"He's in Kaede's village!" They hurried faster to their destination...Kaede's hut and found him outside her hut talking to her.

Kaede was standing right in front of him,"Aye, I will help ye as long as ye behaves." Inuyasha's ear twitches at what Kaede says. Naraku rolls his eyes and replies,"As long as you are able to tell me what's wrong with him and help him then I'll behave the best I can for my koi." Inuyasha growls and pounces at Naraku dropping Kagome on her butt making her groan in pain. Sango, Miroku and Shippo just stay there confused.

Naraku moves out of the way of Inuyasha's physical assult and Inuyasha ends up falling to the ground. "Don't mess with me, Inuyasha. I have no time for your arragance today." Naraku says, giving him an icy glare.  
Inuyasha growls and gets up,"What do you mean! I thought you were trying to kill me!" Naraku turns away from Inuyasha and faces Kaede,"Lets go."He starts walking away, Kaede following behind and they disappear.

"I wonder what's that about." Sango says, getting off Kirara. Miroku follows suit and says,"What's his motive?" Inuyasha just growls. Shippo sniffs the air and says,"I can still smell his demonic aura in the air."  
"Yeah, so let's follow him." Inuyasha says, as Kagome hops onto his back and they leave with Miroku and Sango follwing on Kirara's back.

Kaede and Naraku finally finally made it back to the castle after a week's travel and he leads her to the room where Sesshomaru is laying down at. They find Rin and Sage in there pulling at Kagura's arm to apparently trying to get her away from Sesshomaru. "I want everybody out until I call you back in." Naraku demands sternly. Rin and Sage drag Kagura out. Kaede starts checking Sesshomaru and ending up waking him up in the process making him growl. "Calm down, Sesshomaru. She here to see what's wrong with you."Naraku informs him. The dog demon calmed down and let Kaede check him while Naraku sat back and watched.

About two hours later Kaede is done checking Sesshomaru and she looks over at Naraku while Sesshomaru looked at her waiting for what she has to say. "If my information is correct I believe that he is dying. He seems to have been suffering for years now by the looks of it. Ye better take good care of him." Kaede informs them. Naraku looks at Sesshomaru and asks,"How long?" Kaede takes a deep breath and says,"A year most likely. He seems to have a strong will so he should last at least a year."

Sesshomaru growls angrily. He did not wish to die this way, like a weakling. "Kaede, I wish to talk to you later, but for now you may rest until then. Kohaku will take you to a room you'll be sleeping at." Naraku says as Kohaku appears in the room and takes her to another room where she'll rest at.

Once she was gone he went over to Sesshomaru and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We better make the best of this, but I do want you to be careful from now on." Naraku told Sesshomaru, who was not very happy about this at the moment. "I'm not garaunteeing anything because I want to kill Inuyasha still." Naraku sighs and says,"Your health is more important right now. How about we go for a walk around the castle?" Sesshomaru nods and Naraku helps him out then they start walking.

"When you feel better one day I'm going to fuck you like no tomarrow one last time." Naraku says to Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru shakes his head rolling his eyes and says,"You'll never change.You'll always be as horny as ever."

Naraku kisses Sesshoamru's neck,"Only for you."

End of chapter 2! Oh yeah I'm good! Next chapter may be shorter though because it has Inuyasha and the gang in it, but it's a chapter,right? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. 

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and the others had to stop for a break since it was getting late. Kagome started cooking dinner for everybody and also making ramen for Inuyasha. "Why did Kaede go with that damn Naraku?" Inuyasha asked annoyed with the situation.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and says,"Who knows. We don't know what Naraku has up his sleeves now." "That's true, but I do remember him mentioning something about his koi." Sango said remembering the conversation between Kaede and Naraku. "Koi? As in lover? Please, who would get with Naraku."Inuyasha said rudely.

"You never know what is going on when it comes to Naraku. We don't know what happens in Naraku's spare time." Miroku says. Everybody, except Inuyasha, nod their heads in agreement. Inuyasha just glares at the ground thinking,'Who would in their right mind would be Naraku's lover?"

Elsewhere Rin and Sage were walking around the forest with Ah-Un following behind them to keep them safe from demons. Rin was taking Sage out to pick flowers from a field she found a few days ago. She even dragged Kagura down there even though she hated it as much as she hated her.

Once at the flower field Sage ran into the field starting to pick flowers for her mom, Sesshomaru, so he'd get better soon. Rin looked at her sadly remembering what she overheard by Kaede, Naraku and Sesshomaru were saying about her mom being in his death bed.

She thought about telling the little girl, but she didn't want to tell her something as painful as this at her age. Sage shouldn't have to lose her mom like she lost both her parents. She played and picked flowers with her happily while on the inside her heart was shattering for Sesshomaru.

Things will never be the same again.

End of chapter 3. I think it's pretty good so far so I hoped you liked it.  
Review please.

And I'm well aware that the chapter is short, sadly enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: The plot bunnies just keep on coming! At least there staying. I've got plenty of ideas for this story so bunnies will keep on coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 4

It's been a week since the incident and Sesshomaru is stronger than what he's been for a week now. Right now Naraku and Sesshomaru were talking to Kaede after the weekly check up. "He'll have his moments when his body will be strong, but it won't happen very often. As time gets near he'll get extremely weaker though." Kaede informs the two demons. Naraku nods and dismisses Kaede from the bedroom.

Naraku looks at Sesshomaru with a smirk pouncing on him, pinning him to their bed and says,"Now I can have my fun." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond, but a moan came instead as Naraku kissed hot trails down his neck nipping at the tender spots making him moan more. Naraku is relieved he talked to Kaede about staying here to take care of Sesshomaru until he departs from this world.

As Naraku did this he started to slip Sesshomaru's kimono top off with his kisses following down his chest and to the waist line of Sesshomaru's kimono pants. Sesshomaru starts to undo Naraku's own kimono top and slips it off. The dog demon brings the kumo's lips to his own sharing a heated passionate french kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Sesshomaru lets his hands roam Naraku's firm built chest.

One of Naraku's hands undoes Sesshomaru's pants, pulling them off him and he starts to roughly stroke the demon's member with his hands wrapped around it. Sesshomaru arches his back and Naraku starts to kiss the base of his neck. "Naraku." Sesshomaru moans putting his hands in his lovers hair. The kumo smirks onto the dog demon's tender skin.

Naraku lays next to Sesshomaru as his lover lays on his chest. "That was quite eventful." Naraku said stroking Sesshomaru's hair. "You're such a horny bastard." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh well."

"You have no shame."

"No, I don't. Having shame isn't exactly my thing."

"The bed's a mess now."

"What do you expect with two guys having some good hard sex."

Sesshomaru sighed,"No shame."

"Nope," Naraku gets above him again straddling him with a grin on his face,"Up for another round?"

"Horny bastard."

"Only for you. By the way, I'm taking that as a yes." Naraku replies, then frenches Sesshomaru starting again.

Outside the room Jaken hears everything and ends up fainting. Kagura just rolls her eyes and says,"This will be awhile."

End of chapter 4! YAY! Proud of me! Well, I had to let Naraku get his way. Why? Because he's sexy! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Finally another chapter! My friend JohnnyDBabe had the notebook with my story in it so I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to.  
This chapter is basicly another short one, but it's better than nothing. 

Chapter 5

"What the hell! Where's that damned Naraku!" Inuyasha yells. He's losing his patience again. Kagome goes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulders,"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll find him soon enough." Miroku and Sango sigh. They both knew that Inuyasha was getting impatient and restless. They all were, even Shippo. "How about we rest for awhile?" Shippo suggested.

They all nod in agreement, though Inuyasha just grunted. Everyone, except Kagome and Shippo, rested up while the two of them started making lunch. Kagome giggled as she watched Shippo carry the giant bowl of food to her to cook. Miroku, of course, was flirting with Sango in his usual weird freaky way and Inuyasha was just doing his thing on thinking of how to kill Naraku.

Suddenly he sensed something.

His ears twitched.

His eyes flared with anger.

He growled.

It was the one and only...

Koga.

It was him exactly and he went straight to Kagome as usual and Inuyasha did the usual...yell at the wolf. An arguement insued adn Kagome sighs,  
'This is getting really old.' "What are you doing out here anyways"  
Inuyasha asked Koga angrily. Koga looks at Inuyasha seriously and says,  
"I smelt Naraku's scent a little while ago and tried to track it down, but it didn't last long enough for me to find it." Hakkaku and Ginta caught up panting.

"Koga!" The two say in unison.

"You two finally caught up. You're so slow." Koga says, crossing his arms.  
"You run too fast!" They both said.

Kagome walks up in front of Inuyasha and looks at Koga,"Koga, we juts saw Naraku about a week ago. He took our friend, Kaede, too. Do you want to travel with us?"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yells.

"Kagome, are you trying to torture us?" Miroku whispered to Kagome.

She ignored them as smiled as Koga agreed to go with them. At least he'll be with Kagome. That's how he looked at it anyways. Koga's companions sigh at Koga and thought of all the torturings they'd have to suffer as long as Koga and Inuyasha are in the same area as each other.

Rin was outside in the flower field relaxing with Sage sleeping next to her. She wanted to be alone, but Sage insisted on coming with her so she let her. Though, she was able to think even with Sage with her, but she enjoyed the company.

Suddenly someone walked into the field waking Sage up from her sleep.  
"Where's Naraku? I know that Sesshomaru mated him so lead me to Naraku." The woman said. Rin stares at her in disbelief. How could she know that the two were mated and married together? Well, she wasn't going to tell her anything. Sage went behind Rin as she stood and said,"Who are you? What do you want with him?"

"My name is Kikyo and I want to kill him. Now take me to him."

"No." Rin says firmly as Sage clutched onto her kimono.

Kikyo glares at Rin for being disobediant and that didn't help her mood at the moment. She was going to kill Naraku if it was the last thing she did.

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

End of chapter 5. I'm liking the story so far so please review so I have more motivation.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I would've put this up yesterday,  
but my computer froze on me and I'm a slow and I mean SLOW typer. So, yeah...Anyways, I'm putting two chapters up since it's been awhile. So enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Kagura came out of the darkness of the forest and glared at the priestess.  
"Kagura, where's Naraku?" Kikyo hisses venomly at the woman. Rin grabbed Sage and went behind Kagura for safty. Kagura looks at Kikyo from the corner of her eyes as she covers the bottom half of her face with her fan, "I have no reason to say anything to you about Naraku."

"I don't have time to mess with you. My patience is wearing thin. Now tell me what I need to know."

Kagura smirks,"You'll just have to make me."

"Don't you still want Naraku dead? Or has things changed that much for you to like him?"

"Of course I still want him dead!"

"Then let me kill him."

"Hm...fine. Follow me."

Kikyo smirks and they start to walk until Kagura and Kikyo felt a rock the size of a fist hit the back of their heads. The two turn around to find Rin glaring at them with such anger that it was almost as if it was Sesshomaru was glaring at them.

"You will not kill anyone!" Rin yelled.

"Why you little shit!" Kagura yells as she prepares for an attack.

Rin covers Sage holding her tightly with her eyes closed only to hear screams of pain from her. She opens her eyes and looks to the back of her to find Kagura and Kikyo leaning against a tree. "Huh?" She looks over to her left and finds Sesshomaru panting heavily and being held up by Naraku. Naraku looks down at his mate and says,"I told you to take it easy."

Sesshomaru just ignores Naraku and glares at the two women leaning against the tree for,"Don't touch my pups unless you have a death wish." Kikyo stands straight as much as she could and says,"The only death around here is going to be Naraku's." She gets her arrows ready and shoots it. Sage hurries to get in front of the attack only for it to hit Rin on the shoulder as she blocks the attack from Sage. She falls to the ground, blood flowing out of her shoulder.

_Snap!_

Kikyo was dead faster than a blink of an eye. Her attacking Rin was the last thing a person would want to do to his pup. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. As soon as he did though he ended up falling unconcious from his weakness of strength. Sage ended up fainting with tears in her eyes.  
Naraku growls out of frustration and anger as he glares at Kagura. Kagura takes a step back only to hear Naraku say,"Carry Sage and Rin. I'll take Sesshomaru."

She did as she was told and carried both following Naraku to the castle.  
Once there they got Kaede and she went to work on Rin as Naraku sat next to Sesshomaru and Sage's bed sides. He looks at Kagura with a glare and says,"I will deal with you later, Kagura. Now get out of my sight." Kagura left the room and gulped as she imagined all the possible punishments that could be in store for her.

**IYIYIYYIIYIYIYIYIYIYIIYIYYIIYIYIYIIYYIYIIYYIYIYYIYYIIYIYIYIYIYIIYIYYIYIYIYIYIY **

It was much later when Naraku decided to talk to Kagura since he had to find out if Rin would be okay or not. Fortunately, Rin was okay and only ended up with a broken arm. Safe to say that he was fairly relieved and so was his mate and daughter. But, now it was time to deal with a Kagura.  
His eyes narrowed at the thought of the wretched woman, who dared to attack his daughters. She will pay dearly for that.

He finds her in the main room, where she was told to meet him. Shutting the door behind himself, he steps forward glaring death at her. She gulped and stepped back only to get pinned against the wall by the throat by a very pissed Naraku. She tried to struggle,but the grip on her throat only tightened. "Did you think you could lead Kikyo to me so she could try to kill me and try to kill my daughters?"

"I...I am sorry. Please forgive...me." Kagura choked out.

"That won't cut it this time. You betrayed me once before and you tried to kill my daughters. I'm extremely pissed so tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

She had no answer. What could she do for him? What use is she to him? All she wanted in life was freedom. Was that too much to ask?

"I want freedom." Kagura choked out again, but the grip tigtened on her neck again.

"You don't deserve freedom."

With that he killed her by squeezing her neck so hard that it broke and popped off the body. Blood sputtered everywhere,on the floor, wall and on him. He only smirked at this. He's been wanting to kill that woman for the longest time. He turned towards the door and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You should be lying down in bed." Naraku said to the dog demon.

"I had to see you finally kill that wench." He replied.

"Did Kaede check you also?"

"Yes."

"What'd she say?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up as he looked at Naraku, a small smile on his face. Naraku recognized this look and his own face brightened,"So, we're..." Sesshomaru nodded as Naraku pulled him into an embrace, both not caring about the blood. "Yes, we're having another baby." The dog demon finished. The spider demon kissed Sesshomaru's forehead as Sesshomaru's grip tightened. He knew what he was thinking and he was thinking the same thing.

Even though they are strong demons both wondered and worried if the baby would have life before Sesshomaru passes on. They both are hoping it does.

**IYIYIYYIYIIYYIIYYIIYYIIYYIYIYIYIYIIYIYYIIYYIIYYIYIYIYIYYIIYYIYIYIYIYIYYIYIYIYIY**

That's all for chapter 6. Is it good? Bad? Fair? Give me feedback.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Here's the other chapter I promised. 

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 7

"What's that smell?" Koga asked stopping.

Everyone stopped and looked at Koga. "What smell, Koga?" Kagome asked a little worried of what it is. Koga looked at Kagome and says,"It smells of dirt and graveyard soil. It's not far from here." Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the answer, figuring it must be Kikyo. He runs off following the smell and the others follow suit all, except Koga and the wolves, knew who it is.

Once there they find Kikyo on the ground broken again. Inuyasha growls as he smells around the corpse to find Sesshomaru's scent. "Sesshomaru." He growls, but then he catches another scent. It being...

"Naraku?" Koga said confusingly.

"Naraku and Sesshomaru were here?" Miroku asked.

The two nod their heads.

"What would the two of their scents be doing in the same place?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but their scent is leading somewhere so lets go." Inuyasha says as Kagome got on his back and they run to the direction of Naraku's castle.

**IYIYIYHIYIYYIYIYIYIYYIYYIYIYYIYIYYIYIYYIYIYIYYIYIYYIYYIYIYYIYIYIIYYIYYIYIYIYIYI**

At the castle Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly, Jaken was knocked out again after getting stomped on by Naraku while Naraku, Ah-Un, Rin and Sage sat outside in the grass watching clouds. He didn't know why Rin wanted him to take the barrier down, but he did to make her happy even if it did cause him to get caught.

Sage sat on Naraku's lap and says,"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sage?"

"How did you and mommy get together?"

"Naraku smiles at his daughter then looks at the clouds,"Ah. That's an interesting question. Well, it all started..."

Flashback

_Naraku was walking to find Sesshomaru to see what he wanted from him. For some odd apparent reason Sesshomaru wanted to see him. Don't ask why because Naraku didn't even know._

_He finally comes to his destination and sees Sesshomaru himself standing right in the grassy area. The lord looked at Naraku with anger. The spider just smirks,"What's this about seeing me immediately?"_

_"Why?" Was all Sesshomaru said._

_"You answer me that."_

_"I hate you for what you did."_

_Naraku raises an eyebrow,"What I did?"_

_"You made me fall in love with you."_

_That made Naraku smirk,"Oh? Now how did I do that?"_

_"You kissed me."_

_Naraku pulled Sesshomaru to his chest with an arm around his waist and the other around his neck with hand in the dog's hair. His face close to Sesshomaru's. "Like this?" With that he kissed him forcefully on the lips ravishing him hungrily. Sesshomaru fell into the kiss, but then pulled away. "Stop that." Sesshomaru said angry._

_"You seemed to be enjoying it."_

_Sesshomaru was quiet. There was no way he was going to admit he liked it. He'd rather die than admit that to his enemy._

_"See. You're acting like Inuyasha who doesn't know what to do when it comes to close itimacy."_

_"Don't compare me to him."_

_"I believe I just did."_

_Sesshomaru just growls. Suddenly he felt a hand in his kimono._

End of Flashback

"After that we got together. We never did use words to get together. We used our actions." Naraku said finishing it off. He couldn't tell anymore of the story since it kind of got dirty from there and they're too young to know this stuff. Rin giggled as Sage tilted her head curiously and asked,"What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn when you get older. Right now you're too young." Naraku says with a grin as he ruffled Sage's hair.

Sage pouted and that made Rin giggle and Naraku chuckle. Suddenly they saw a group in the distance. It was none other than...

"Naraku!"

Naraku stands up and gets in front of Sage, Rin and Ah-Un.

**IYIYIYIYYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY**

There you go another chapter. I told you I would put up two chapters. Now review for me, my pretties and your little dog too.

heehee


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Yup, another chapter. I decided not to wait for the from my friend so I wrote it in my own notebook. That way I can update for you guys sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it?

Chapter 8

Inuyasha and the others come to a stop when they see Naraku standing there. They also noticed that Naraku was protecting Rin, Sage and Ah-Un, which suprised them all to no end.

"Inuyasha, look. Isn't that Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon and Rin?" Kagome asked cofusingly, pointing behind Naraku to see what she was talking about.

"Doesn't that mean Sesshomaru's here too?" Sango asked.

No one answered since Naraku interupted getting impatient,"Are you here to try and kill me again?"

"Of course!" Koga yelled, getting in a fighting stance.

"Koga, stay put! We can't do anything rash with the children in the area"  
Miroku warned him as he put an arm out, telling him to stay put.

Inuyasha draws his sword just in case Naraku attacks them so he could defend them. All that came upon this was having Naraku turning his back to them. He faced the castle ignoring the comments and threats that came from behind him. Everyone looked to thet castle and to their surprise they saw...

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha says aloud.

"Naraku, I thought I told you to not get caught with your barrier down"  
Sesshomaru says, narrowing his eyes as he walks up to Naraku.

Naraku just shrugs his shoulders as Sage runs up to Sesshomaru and jumps into his arms causing him to stumble a bit. "Mommy! Are you feeling better now?" Sage asked happily, snuggling up to him. At that, there was two thumps and the two turn to the others behind them and saw that Inuyasha Koga have fainted while the othters just stood with their jaws practically to the ground and eyes bulging out.

Rin blinked and says,"Should we take them inside?"

Sesshomaru looks at Naraku. Naraku looks at Sesshomaru. They both look at Rin and say,"Nah. Lets just go inside."

Rin, Sage and Ah-Un head in as Naraku and Sesshomaru follow behind. Sesshomaru glares at Naraku and growls,"We need to talk about this." Naraku nods and continues to walk inside, but couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the looks on their faces when they heard Sage call Sesshomaru 'mommy'.

**IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIIYIYIYIYIIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY**

Inside, Sesshomaru and Naraku were in their bed chambers after they got Sesshomaru's daily check up and were now just sitting there.

Sesshomaru sighs,"Naraku, why did you bring down the barrier and take away the miasma?"

"Rin requested it. She wanted to watch the clouds so I did so." Naraku replied.

"And you did that for Rin? You shouldn't have down that because everyone could catch your scent and mine. How could you be so stupid?

"Don't worry so much."

Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and says,"Well, thanks to you we have to explain things."

Naraku shrugs and wraps his arms around Sesshomaru's waist, nibbling his ear. "You're such a horny bastard." Sesshomaru moans. Suddenly banging noises were heard from outside the castle on the door. Then the sound of a door crashing down along with yelling. Naraku stopped his ministration and gets up growling. His castle is getting destroyed by moronic barbarians and he was getting tired of it. He walked out of the chambers followed by Sesshomaru.

They found the noise and Naraku hit all of them with a paper fan. "You moronic barbarians are making too much racket." Naraku growls. He tosses the paper fan to the ground as Kaede walks into the room with a bowl of rice.

"Are ye okay?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha and the gang yelled, running to her.

"So this is the old woman you were talking about?" Koga asked.

"Yes. She's Kaede." Shippo informed.

"Can we...rest now and eat?" Hakkaku and Ginta asked in unison.

Sesshomaru looks at Naraku and nods his head. "Kaede, take them to their chambers. And I want dinner to be done soon." Naraku orders. Kaede nods her head and starts cooking some food. The others just look at her in disbelief. Why would she take orders from Naraku?

"I want an explanation to this, Naraku!" Inuyasha and Koga yell in his face. The two glare at each other.

"Well, to put it simply for your tiny little minds, Sesshomaru is married to me, we had a kid and we live at the castle." Naraku says calmly while Sesshomaru shook his head.

"What! That's disgusting! And disgraceful!" Koga yelled with a face of disgust.

"That's a new low for you, Sesshomaru! You're disgusting for being with him!" Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru, getting angrier by the cocept.

Naraku and Sesshomaru's face stayed neutral as they walk away, past the others as the two girls yell at the wolf and half demon for being insensitve jerks. They see Rin ahead of them and Sesshomaru goes to her while Naraku goes to the baths. Rin looks up at Sesshomaru to meet his gaze, but only looked away as she held back her tears.

Sesshomaru looks at her with concern and says,"Rin, tomarrow I would like to talk to you if I'm well."

Rin nods still not meeting his gaze,"Yes, m'lord."

With that she ran off to her chambers and Sesshomaru just watches her leave wondering what made her cry.

**IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY**

End of chapter 8. I thought it was OOC and kind a dull. I still want reviews nontheless. So be a pal and review, will ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey! I know it's been awhile and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I just hit a large bump in the road on ideas, but I'm back because I'm forcing myself to continue onward even if I come to stump. So, here comes one other chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru went into his and Naraku's room, finding Naraku sitting in the corner of the room near the window. One of Naraku's favorite spots in the house. Sesshomaru shuts the door behind himself and goes over to his lover, sitting next to him once he reached him with his back against Naraku's side. The two sat quietly for a awhile, listening to each other breathe while in thought. The silence was comforting enough that it wasn't uncomfortable, but it also was a silence that told you something was on someone's mind. Then, at that moment, Naraku broke that silence . "I'm glad you're not very sensitive." Sesshomaru stares at the wall absently, but nods his head.

Naraku looks at the corner of his eyes. "What's on your mind?" Silence. "Sesshomaru?" Naraku tried again. This time Sesshomaru spoke, "What do you think is wrong with Rin? She was in tears when I spoke to her."

"She probably knows what's going on with you. That's my guess." Naraku assumed, happy that Sesshomaru spoke.

"You thnk she might of over heard us?"

"Probably."

"I didn't want her to know. She doesn't need to know about my problems."

Naraku sighs. "Sesshomaru, she's growing up. She's going to learn things and find out what is going on around her. You took her in. You have to teach her right from wrong, what life growing up is like, give her advice, help her through obstacles in life and being a father to her. You're going to have to explain things to her." Sesshomaru just nods his head agreeing with his lover.

---

"How could my brother, Sesshomaru, a guy who hated Naraku so much as to try and kill him, mate his enemy?" Inuyasha asked digging into his rice.

"I guess things change." Kagome suggested.

"I'm just glad I'm not related to them." Koga said, putting his now empty bowl down.

Kaede came in with some more food with Rin helping her carry the food. The two set down the food on each person's plate that wanted more, which was mostly Inuyasha, Koga, Hakkuku and Ginta. The four delved into their new helpings fast and not even three minutes pass that they were done. They were now ready to hear what Kaede had to say. The old priestess got comfortable and then began to speak her thoughts on the matter. "Sesshomaru and Naraku are, of course, lovers and have their own daughter that Sesshomaru gave birth to five years ago. Their daughter's name is Sage.

"Though, they are together that doesn't mean the two don't have thier disagreements, espicially on how things should run, but they make it up later. Right now everyone is having a hard time. There are things wrong with Sesshomaru. He's fallen ill and will die within a year's time if his will is strong enough. That is what has been going on."

Rin clenched her fists onto lap of her kimono and bit her lip, holding back the tears.

"How could Sesshomaru give birth?" Miroku asked.

"Some things are not always explainable." Kaede replied calmly.

"Well, none of this is my problems. I just came to kill Naraku. That's all I'm worried about." Koga said.

"He's got another baby on the way." Kaede informed.

Everybody except Koga looked at Kaede, shocked at the information. "Like I said, I dont' care." Koga replied. Rin stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall. Surprisingly, Miroku went after her causing everybody to go into shock again.

When Miroku caught up with Rin he grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting any further. She turned to look at Miroku and he saw the sadness in her eyes. He brought her towards him and wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her tears away. Rin didnt' struggle at all, but wrapped her arms around his waist and cried softly ont his chest as he stroked her hair. The warmth of each other's body against the other was so inviting that they both just wanted to stay like that even after she got done crying. She looked up at Miroku after the tears stopped and muttered a thank you.

Then Miroku suddenly brought himself down to her level and crushed their lips together. Rin's eyes widened at the sudden crushing of their lips, but did not move from the older man. She liked his touches and she felt that it was all so right. Rin, eventually, kissed him back almost tentively while Miroku made it more passionate. The one thing the two both knew was that it felt so good and that they wanted to continue. The two did continue too, but in a spare bed chamber.

Little did the two know, Kagura was there around the corner watching them. She smirked as she held her open fan over her chin. She knew that the monk was not thinking straight because Rin is only 12 years old and just recently this year began her development into a woman. Miroku must need to have sexual attention badly to touch a young girl. Kagura held in a laugh. Rin was able to become preganant now and Sesshomaru would probably get worse if he found out. She couldn't like this any other way. She may be free sooner than expected if she plays her cards right.

Yet, no one knew that the next day would be hectic...

* * *

End of chapter! It sucks so bad! I'm sorry!!!! Anyways there'll probably be things happening with other people so I may skip around. But, if anything it'll more likely be NarakuxSesshomaru, Rin with someone and Sage even. Kagura will pop up because she's a devious greedy little bitch. Anyways...

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Another chapter like I promised so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 10**

The next day came and the mansion was quiet. That is until Naraku woke up in a start as he felt Sesshomaru's body shake violently and breathing rather raggedly. Naraku wasted no time in calling Kaede into the chamber. He was worried, but not just worried also angry. He growled as he left Sesshomaru's side to let Kaede have some space and so he wouldn't be in her way. Naraku watched Kaede do what he gets her to do and as he watched her with Sesshomaru Rin came to the door and watched in horror, fear going up her spine. She held onto the shoulder of her kimono as she watched.

Sesshomaru's body stopped it's shaking at last, but the breathing was still ragged and hard for him. "His breathing is still hard for him. He also has an extremely high fever and he's also getting dehydrated fast. He won't be able to speak for the time being while in this state or even see clearly so everything sight-wise will be blury for him in this state as well." Kaede informed the two near the door as she got up. "Now, we need to keep him hydrated and take care of him. I'll go and get some water." She then the room to get said object. Naraku, after she left, went to his lover's side with Rin next to him.

"Sesshomaru wanted to talk to you about this. So, since he isn't able to at the moment I'll do it for him. You know he's dying and pregnant. That information is already known, but what you don't know is that whatever he has is catching. Yet, only through bodily fluids. An example of this is sex." Naraku said openly.

Rin stared at him. "Doesn't that mean you have what Lord Sesshomaru does...?"

"Yes, but like his it will take years, maybe even centuries, to take place."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and Sage are the only people that care with your heart. Now, that's all I wanted tell you about that, but there's something else I want to talk to you about personally."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Sesshomaru about you having sex with Miroku. He'd want to kill him and we all know he's in no state to do so."

Rin was taken aback. "How'd you-"

"Demon senses. I'm a little disappointed in you. You did it without thinking and at a time like this. It's bullshit and you know it. You should've waited and stayed by your step father's side. I hope next time you think before you do anything." Naraku said harshly as he moved a stray strand of silver hair from Seeshomaru's face to the side.

---

Rin was back in her bed chambers after she decided to leave Naraku and Sesshomaru's chambers within a few hours. Before she got back though, she checked on Sage and found her with Kohaku. She smiled when she saw that. Sage loved to be around her, but not only her also Sage's parents and Kohaku. The only people she cared for because everybody else was either 'blech', she hasn't known them long enough or she doesn't even know the people. When Kohaku saw her standing there watching him and Sage he told her that he'll watch over her for today so she could have some time to herself. She thanked him and now she's where her futon is. Her chambers.

She sat on her futon thinking about the night before. She didn't know what came over her last night, but it shouldn't have happened. As breath-taking and passionate as it was, it was not the time for it. "I can't believe how stupid I was..." She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back.

_The door slid shut behind them as Miroku practically carried her in and layed her down on the futon she owned with him on top of her, ravishing her lips hungrily and passionately. Their tongues were in battle over dominance, taking in every taste it could get. Rin slid her hands inside his kimono and onto his bare shoulders as he made his way down her neck and to her chest. His hands slithered down her side to her hips then down her legs. When he reached her ankle he then slid his hand under her kimono and up her leg to her cloth that was her underwear. _

_He took off the cloth as she undid his kimono, feeling the bare skin she touched as she did so. Miroku kissed her again on the lips and as he did so he opened her kimono wide open as his slid right off. When they released their lips from one another's Rin took off Miroku's cloth for underwear as his hand roamed up from her stomach to her chest and onto one of her breasts. She inhaled as he began to stroke her breasts with the other hand holding her hip and grounded his hip against her. A gasp escaped her lips as he did this. _

_"I'll take it slow at first." Miroku whispered to her as he wet his index finger. He spread her legs apart and entered his index finger slowly into her and went at a consistant speed until he entered a second finger and then a third. She had to hold back the sounds wanting to come out of her mouth from her throat so she bit onto the bottom of her lip. _

_Miroku removed his fingers from within her and towered over her again. "Ready?" Miroku asked and Rin only nodded her answer. She was new to the whole sex thing so she didn't even know what to expect, but she tried to prepare herself to the best of her abilities. Miroku readied himself and then finally thrusted himself inside of the girl. Rin hissed at the pain of the penetration, but Miroku paid no mind to it and only responded by continuing to thrust into her at a slow and steady pace. Soon the pain for her became miniscule as she felt pleasure go through her. _

_She let out a moan of pleasure and Miroku took this as que to get done to business. He thrusted himself into her more roughly and faster than before causing her to pant and moan his name. The pleasure became so immense that she arched her back, her body just flowing with pleasure. Miroku raised her up to his chest, still thrusting into her as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, her hands entangling in his hair. Her body moved with his in unison as they went faster and harder. _

_Things finally came to end when Miroku finally came into her. When he did he removed himself from her and layed her down, both panting heavily. Miroku lay next to her to catch his breath and as he did so he gazed at the naked girl next to him. He watched her chest rise up and down as she inhaled and exhaled, letting his eyes roam over her body. 'Such a young girl with an amazing body.' he thought as he sat up. _

_Rin, on the other hand, looked around her room at the scattered clothing around her futon. She then also sat up and then turned to look at the man next to her. He was staring at her and she was surprised to feel his hand over hers then holding it. Miroku smiled at her and whispered thanks and she could only giggle._

Rin fell onto her futon and banged onto her pillow, crying once again. Miroku probably doesn't even love her and she had sex with him. "How could I be so stupid?!" she cried angrily.

---

Naraku held onto Sesshomaru's hand and kissed it as he sat back against the wall to take a nap. Never did he release Sesshomaru's hand.

* * *

End of chapter. It was not fully on the whole NarakuxSesshomaru thing, but there's going to be a few side tracks. Also my first time with an actual lemon scene. I tried one earlier in the story, but that didn't work out too well. But I've also been practicing writing lemon scenes since I last wrote in this story. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible. Next chapter will be mostly (or all, if possible) NarakuxSesshomaru.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I'm updating!!! Yeah! I bet everybody is pretty happy about this that are true fans of this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 11**

Naraku has just woken up from a knock at the door asking for permission to come in. The person came in after only a single knock with a pitcher of water. It was Kaede. "How is he, Naraku? Any changes?" she asked as she set the pitcher down next to the futon Sesshomaru lay in and then putting a hand over his forehead. Naraku shrugged. How would he know? He's been asleep the whole time. Yet, he answered anyways. "The same, I suppose." Kaede nods and does her business with giving Seshomaru more herbs. Naraku watched Kaede work on him as usual while still holding onto his lover's hand.

When Kaede finished she then turned to Naraku. "This is not good. He has been out for almost a week. I am not just saying this because of his health, but also your unborn child's survival." Naraku tightened his grip on Sesshomaru's hand as she continued. "If he dies then so does your unborn child."

"He won't die." Naraku said firmly.

Kaede shook her head in dismay. "Don't be blind. Right now his chances of survival are almost close to none. He'll most likely die within a month or two."

"You told me a year." he practically seethed with anger. Was Sesshomaru getting that weak already from only a short period of time?

"That was if his will was strong enough. He's gotten weaker not just in strength, but also in will-power." She shook her head. "Preserve the precious times you have with him while he's still alive."

With that she left and Naraku sat closer to his dying lover, putting a hand over his lover's stomach. He could still feel the baby moving around inside. This put a small smile on his face. He wished he'd be able to have another child from Sesshomaru, but he was dying with a baby already inside of him. They were both going to die together while he got stuck in this world. He rather go to hell with Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes and kissed Sesshomaru's stomach to give some love to his unborn child and then he kissed Sesshomaru's hand and then his chapped lips. He then stroked his lover's hair as he sat next to him.

He smiled when he remembered back to when Sesshomaru first got pregnant.

_Sesshomaru groaned as he approached his lover with dismay after getting back from his mansion in the Western lands. Naraku smirked at this and chuckled a little. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Stop laughing. This is not funny." _

_"You have no idea how funny this is. You already got over the morning sickness, but you still have pain and mood swings. Though, I can't say I don't mind the mood swings. Sometimes they can be on my side..." Naraku replied with a chuckle. He absolutely loved a pregnant Sesshomaru...well...not as much as horny and in pleasure Sesshomaru. _

_The dog demon sat down with his head against the wall. Naraku sat down next to him and took a hold of his lover's hand. He gave it a kiss and then kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. The dog demon sighs and then lays his head onto the spider's shoulder as Naraku brought the demon onto his lap, holding him close. The spider may not be that much of a romantic, but he does have his sweet moments. He just doesn't show it very often. It was quiet between them as they sat like that with each other. Luckily Rin was with Kohaku on hike around the area around them._

_Sesshomaru snuggled into Naraku more, clutching onto the spider's kimono like he thought the spider was going to leave him alone. Naraku breathed in his lover's scent as his arms came around the demon on his lap's waist. The dog demon opened Naraku's kimono only a little to reveal his lover's chest and kissed it then put it back to the way it was. "You can be an asshole, Naraku, but you can also be a decent lover." Sesshomaru muttered softly so only his lover could hear. _

_"Trust me, I'm a bigger asshole than anything...you can't be too quick to judge." he replied._

_"Then why am I with you?"_

_"Because I'm your asshole and no one else's. Just as you are mine."_

_The two then shared a passionate kiss just before Rin and Kohaku came back in from the hike._

Naraku smiled lovingly at his lover and stroked his lover's hand. "To be honest, I may like you horny and in pleasure, but I love you more when we have those small little moments together. Those moments proved to me that we still loved each other no matter how much I come to annoy you." He kissed his hand once again and then layed down next to Sesshomaru, bringing the demon close to him as he did so.

He watched him as he thought back to when Sage was first born.

_Naraku stood near the door as he watched Sesshomaru groaning and yelling as Rin and Kohaku tried to hold the demon still as Kagura tried to cut open his lover's stomach to get the baby out. It was the only way to get a baby out of a pregnant male demon is to cut out the baby. To be honest, Naraku found it interesting to watch Sesshomaru yell and try to keep his composure when he was already losing it considerably. He smirked. This was interesting._

_Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red as he tried to get out of everyone's grip, but everyone stayed strong throughout the whole ordeal. Kagura was yelling at Sesshomaru to calm and telling him that the sooner they got this done the sooner he wouldn't be in pain. The demon seemed to calm down just a bit by not struggling, but still yelling. He especially yelling at Naraku saying that he was going to kill him after this was done and describing the many ideas he had to do so. Naraku only laughed at him._

_Kagura finally got to cut one layer of skin then one after another. When she reached the baby cries filled the room as she carefully took it out and told Naraku to hold the baby for a moment. He did so. She cut the umbilico cord, told Naraku to clean the baby with water and she began to put everything back in order by stitching the dog demon's stomach back in place. Naraku finished cleaning the baby so that it wasn't sticky and Rin took the baby to hold and take it to Sesshomaru. As soon as Sesshomaru was finished with Kagura said he'd be needing bed rest for a day or two then took her leave. Kohaku and Rin left as well after they gave the baby back to Naraku._

_Naraku went to Sesshomaru's side and sat next to his propped up form against a pillow that was against the wall. Naraku gave him the baby to hold. It was still crying. Sesshomaru smiled a little and then asked, "What are we going to name her?" _

_"Sage." Naraku answered. He answered quicker than the dog demon expected, but went with the name. It was good name._

Naraku laughed at the memory. Never once did help Sesshomaru during Sage's birth besides cleaning Sage to get the goo off her. He kissed his lover's chapped lips once again once he finished laughing. When he pulled away from his lover's lips he saw Sesshomaru's eyes open slowly and when they were fully opened he turned to face Naraku. "How long have I been out?" The dog demon asked quietly. The spider smiled and kissed his lover's brow, "Long enough. Welcome back."

End of chapter. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I like, but then I don't. Feelings are such difficult things to decifer...Anyways reviews would be nice right...about...

NOW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own anything.

**Chapter 12**

When the two lovers left the room, Naraku keeping Sesshomaru up as they walk, they headed straight outside for some fresh air. Naraku had gotten rid of the miasma a while so they and their children could enjoy actual sunlight and clean air. It was quiet as they walked to the entrance of the castle and when they reached the entrance, the outside, they stood there.

Everybody was out in the daylight and when they caught or sensed their presscence everyone turned to face them. Sage, though, was the first to notice their entry and when she did she was in her mother, Sesshomaru's, arms. Naraku watched the two with a small smile on his face while the rest of them were in mixed emotions with the exception for Kaede and Rin.

Kaede came up to Naraku, a bit angry and hissed, "Ye should not have brought him out here! Ye know that this can be dangerous to his health!" Naraku just stared at her calmly. He knew this would not help and he told his lover this, but they both have agreed to not worry about this anymore. Sesshomaru was saddened that his and Naraku's unborn baby wouldn't be able to live life, but if he gave birth there is the fact that the baby can be ill or not be alive when born because of Sesshomaru's illness.

This thought brought a somber look on his face as he stole a glance at the sky. He then turned his attention back to the old woman before him, "We know that, but I am going to follow Sesshomaru's wishes."

"Momma, can you play with me now?" Sage asked curiously, staring at her mother straight in the eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes. What do you want to do first?"

"Show you my flower bed that Rin and Kohaku helped me grow!" She then dragged her mother to the flower bed not far from there.

Naraku stared off after them then called Kohaku over. Kohaku came to Naraku's side. "Go with them. Protest them if they need to be protected." Naraku ordered and Kohaku followed the two to the flower bed. The demon turned to the others that were there. They were gaking. He just rolled his eyes and sat on the outside walkway around the castle, watching the people around him.

Kagome looked at everybody else then took deep breath and walked up to him. When she reached him he stared at her, causing her to hesitate before sitting next to him. "Are you okay with everything going on?" she asked gently. He just continued to stare at her and when he got bored of that he brought his attention elsewhere. He didn't understand why she was trying to be nice and probably eeven make amends. He knew that she hated him with all that he put them through.

Everybody was looking at Kagome, with the exception of Naraku, and all wondered what she was thinking. She sighed and faced Naraku. "Naraku, I have decided to leave after Sesshomaru passes. I may hate you, but I have nothing against Sesshomaru so I decided to be here until his burial."

"What makes you think I want you here?" Naraku countered calmly.

"Nothing."

"Do as you wish."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and growled. "Kagome, what the hell are you thinking?! We are not staying here until Sesshomaru's burial!"

Kagome glared at him and replied, "I never said any of you had to, Inuyasha. I just said that I'm staying."

"You are not staying here!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I can do what I want!"

Koga stood to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess I'm staying too then."

Everybody else, except Hakkaku and Ginta, stood as well and agreed with Koga. They didn't trust Naraku with Kagome so they felt the need to stay and protest her if she needed it. Inuyasha growled angrily and huffed to the ground, sitting there moping. Though, Inuyasha was being a pain and was acting like he wanted to kill Sesshomaru off (he really did want to though) everybody knew that he was going to stay as well. They knew he wouldn't leave Kagome somewhere that may be dangerous.

Naraku sat silently as the people spoke and argued around him. He didn't expect this turn of events, but he accepted it. As weird as it may be. He glanced at Miroku from the corner of his eyes. The monk was flirting with his girlfriend Sango. He couldn't help but wonder if the monk cared for Rin or was he playing around just to get laid. He couldn't figure out which one it'd be. All he knew was that The maonk and demon slayer planned on getting married when everything was over.

He had to sigh at that. He could interfere, but he won't. It's not his place to do so. One thing he did know was that Kohaku would be able to keep an eye on her and Sage whenever he stops being around.

-----

Sesshomaru was chasing his daughter playfully as she laughed and ran away. They left the flower bed not too long ago and was now in a plain that was clear with trees surrounding it. The grass in this area was tall, half the height of Sage. He knew that Kohaku was watching over them, sent to keep an eye out for things and protect them if necessary. If necessary meaning if Sesshomaru can protect himself and Sage.

The dog demon finally decided to end the chase so he caught up with his daughter with ease and lifted her off her feet. She screammed playfully then giggled when he brought her down into a hug. He sat down with her in his arms and on her lap. He was panting heavily as he relaxed. Sage watched as Sesshomaru caught his breath. She was worried.

There was something wrong and she knew it. She knew because her daddy was sad a lot lately, her momma was breathing heavy after chasing her which didn't use to happen and she sensed things were going on. Why did everybody have to hide it from her? She didn't understand and it made her sad to know that. She wanted to know what was going on. "Momma, what's happening to you?"

Sesshomaru caught his breath and gazed at his daughter. He knew she wanted to know. He sighed. "I'm dying, Sage. I'm not going to last for much longer."

"Dying?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit confused, but also a bit afraid. It didn't sound good to her.

He nods his head. "Yes. Dying meaning you won't be able to see me again because I won't be alive."

Her eyes began to well up with tears. "No! I don't want you to go away!"

"I can't stop it." He strokes her raven hair. "It'll be okay. Be strong. You have a part of me in you. I'll always be here."

She wiped her tears away and looked back at Sesshomaru. "Okay."

He gets up, setting Sage on her feet, and dust the dirt off his kimono. When he was done Sage grabbed onto his hand. He looked down at her and says, "Lets go get daddy. He should play with us too."

Sage smiled and began jumping up and down. "And Rin! And Kohaku can join us this time! We do something together like a family!"

They began walking, him holding her hand and her skipping along. He, as well as his family, was going to make best of the time they have together. As sad as they all may be.

End of chapter 12. Oh my gosh, I am so proud of myself! The story is almost done! It took awhile, but we're at the check point! Even though it's taken me two or three years! Please review, devoted fans!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** This is a very special chapter. In this chapter it's someone's birthday. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 13**

Kaede was making breakfast for everbody, though Naraku, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru and Sage were not present in the castle at the moment, so Kagome and the others were by themselves to day. It's been a three weeks since Kagome confronted Naraku and during those three weeks Naraku and the others were always with one another and going out ot do things.

Sango wasn't particularly happy about it because her brother Kohaku has been around them more than he has been with her. She feels that her and her brother aren't as close as they used to be. He seemed to be getting closer to Rin, Sage and even the two demons that have attempted to kill him. It upset her, but she was lucky to have Miroku still by her side.

Miroku is by her side whenever she needs him and when he isn't it's because she's training. Without others knowing though, he's also been with Rin whenever he was able to. He wasn't in love with her, but he did care for her and he apologized to her about that night he took her innocence. She took his apology, but was upset. When he asked her why she answered truthfully, she was in love with him. Since then he hasn't spoken to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha have been the same old, same old. They fought and argued, but they stilled loved each other. Even though they are dating they don't really show affection around others too often. It still embaressed them a little. Other than all that they are content with how things are.

Koga on the other hand was ejoying his stay here. He didn't really fight over Kagome with Inuyasha anymore so he's relaxing. When he's not relaxing he's playing with Sage, of course if she's not with her parents. Whenever Koga can he plays with her, talks with her, teaches her and loves on her. Everybody knows how close Koga is to Sage. Sometimes they wonder if that's a good thing or not though.

Kaede gave them all their food and herself something to eat, all of them eating together. When Kaede had finished she sat her bowl down. "Do ye know what day it is?" she asked everyone. They all just looked at her. Obviously, they didn't know what day it was. How should they know? It was only another day. Kaede smiled. "It's Sage's birthday. She's six years old today."

Koga perked up and Kagome clapped her hands together. Kagome was so excited for the child and couldn't help but smile happily. "Really?" Kagome asked excitedly. Kaede nods her head. "We have to give her a birthday party! With cake and presents!"

Inuyasha looked at her like there was something wraong with her. "Why should we? She's not our problem."

Kagome glared at him and he scooted all the way to the wall. It was that scary glare again. Oh how he hated it when she did that to him. "Because she's a little girl that's six today and that's going to get a birthday party!" Inuyasha nods his head in agreement, scared out of his wits.

"Well, if it's a surprise ye should get going. They should be back by nightfall today." Kaede informed them.

"Perfect! C'mon, Inuyasha." She dragged him off with her to go to her time. Everybody else soon went to do their own thing by finding presents for Sage after they got done eating. Kaede smiled. She was happy that Rin told her of the day. Though, she couldn't help, but wonder what in the world was cake...

------

Naraku and Sesshomaru were taking a break as they watched Sage play with Rin and Kohaku, leaning against a tree near the river they're at and their fingers laced together. Kohaku was teaching her how to swim with rin's help while they watched happily. Sesshomaru needed a break from playing with them after awhile and Naraku decidede to take one with him as well.

It was around noon now and they've been away from the castle since breakfast. They plan on getting back by nightfall at the least. They could stay near the castle and play near there, but it was Sage's birthday so they decided to show her around the area. She needed to learn how to get around herself for later reference. Besides, it gets boring after awhile to be in the same area all the time.

The spider demon looks at Sesshomaru and smiles. "So, when should I begin her training?"

Sesshomaru brought his attention to his lover. "As soon as possible after this ordeal. She's at the age where she needs to learn how to control her demon abilities."

"Agreed. I'll have to start off easy first and then get harder on her."

"No. You will have to be hard on her all the way though. Life is not a stroll through the garden."

Naraku smirked. "She'll hate me for awhile that's for sure." He laughed at the thought of her whinning about being to harsh on her. What can he say? He's still a bit evil, even if it is just a bit.

Sesshomaru shook his head and then layed on his lover's shoulder. When Naraku stopped laughing he gave the dog demon's hand a kiss and then his forehead. He couldn't believe that they somehow came together, got married and had a kid. Now it was all going to end soon. As time goes by the more the two just don't care about the dog demon's death.

They've had their share of happiness, despair and madness, as well as arguments. It was just time for it all to come to an end. They don't really talk about any of the things that are going on. It made things happier.

"Momma! Daddy! Come watch me swim!" Sage yelled happily.

The two demons went over to their daughter, joining her in the water and watched her swim. They soon begin to swim along with her after they relieved themselves of some of their extra materials they wear.

-------

Kagome and the others were getting everything set up, the last minute adjustments, before the family got back from where ever they were now. They had to hurry or else they would never finish. Luckily, or unluckily in some's cases, Kagome was ordering them on how to do things and where to put everything. She was basicly organinzing the whole thing.

Sango and Miroku couldn't figure out how Kagome could get back so fast from her time, going shopping for a gift, cake and ice cream, and then making it all the way back to the castle. Hell, even Inuyasha didn't know and he was with her. Yet, they didn't ask for fear it might not be something to ask. They just followed her orders.

Then Kagome suddenly felt the sacred jewel shards so she hurried everybody to their positions and hurried to all the candles to put them out. She ordered everybody to be quiet and so they waited for them in silence.

When they made it and slid the door open everybody stayed where they were until the candles got lit by Naraku in that room. After the last candle was lit everybody popped out of their hiding places screaming 'Happy Birthday' to Sage. The birthday girl was jumping up and down with joy. Her eyes glimmered with happiness as she ran to everything, looking at with curiousity.

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at each other questionly, but allowed the party for their daughter. Sage looked at her parents for permission and they gave a curt nod in reply to her quesetioning gaze. She ran over to Koga who brought her up into a hug and sat her in front of the cake and ice cream.

Kagome told her to blow out the candles and then they'd all be able to eat it then she'd be able to open her presents from everyone. The party was exciting for the young girl. It was her first one and she was so happy. She even liked her presents.

Koga got her a pelt to use as a blanket. Kaede got her medicines. Kagome got her a stuffed teddy bear. Sango got her a new kimono. Miroku got her a silk scarf. Hakkaku and Ginta got her a shell necklace they worked hard to put together (it took them the whole day). Shippo got her some toys. Inuyasha got her a knife that Totosai had to make in a quickie (he got glared at by Kagome when he gave it to the young girl while Naraku only smirked). Rin and Kohaku didn't give her anything, but they gave her a tight hug.

Naraku and Sesshomaru knew exactly what to give her. Sesshomaru left to go get it and then came back with something long under a piece of cloth. Her eyes shined when she saw how long it was and then she sensed the aura around it. The dog demon kneeled before her, Naraku standing behind him, and removed the cloth from on top of the object. It was two swords. Not just any swords...

"Tensiaga and Tokigen. I no longer have any use for them and Naraku and I have discussed that you can have these two swords." Sage was in awe. "You can have these two swords after you are able to wield them. right no wyou can't because you're too young. When you get older and we're sure that you can handle it then you may have them and train with them."

Naraku ruffled her hair and she giggled. She was happy even though she couldn't use the swords now. She could wait. Naraku took hold of the swords and grins at his daughter. "And I'll be training you in combat pretty soon."

When everybody heard that they had to surpress a groan. Naraku was going to train her! It wasn't bad enough that she was the child of two strong demons, but she's also got to train with one of her strong demon parents! OI!

The party continued until the birthday girl fell asleep. They cleaned while Naraku and Sesshomaru took her to her room. The two demons put their daughter in her futon and gave her kisses to her forehead. They told her good night and left for their own room, leaving the others to clean all the mess. They lay in the futon together in their room and were quite content to put lightly. As much as they hate having the people here they are grateful for what they did for their daughter.

Now, they only one more step to deal with...the upcoming death...

End of chapter 13. One more chapter! Next chapter is the last one!!! Hope I get it up!!!

Reviews come to me!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** The last chapter of this story!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but I'm still happy!!!

**Chapter 14**

A couple weeks have passed by since Sage's birthday party. Everything was okay for awhile. Everyone was able to function and Sesshomaru seemed well for a bit, that is until he became bed ridden a couple days ago from hardly being able to breathe whenever he did a simple task such as lift an arm. Naraku, once again, has not left his side since his lover has been bed ridden. Rin, Kohaku and Sage were even by his side.

Naraku had the dog demon's hand in his own and the other on his stomach. Sage and Rin were crying, both knowing that the time was near, and Kohaku was holding Rin close to him while Sage cuddled up to her dying mother. They all knew it was coming. In maybe a matter of minutes the dog demon will be lost to them in death. The others came in, but stood near the door feeling it wasn't their place to be with the family when they aren't that close to many of them. Kaede stood behind the family.

"Rest now, Sesshomaru. I'll see you again when I reach hell." Naraku whispered to his lover, then bending down to kiss him. The last thing that Sesshomaru did was smile to his lover and children then he was gone and so was his smile that faded away. Sage cried harder when she sensed that her mother's life came out of her body and the coldness of the body that was her mother's. Rin was starting to slow down on the tears, crying them all out in Kohaku's arms.

Kaede stepped forward to the dog demon's body and gazed at it. She sighed. "Naraku, shall we take the baby out? It has been dead for three weeeks."

Naraku shook his head. "No. It's fine. They're both dead now so there's no need for it."

Kohaku got to his feet, Rin and Naraku doing the same, and he went to take Sage into his arms, Rin still by his side. Naraku gathered Sesshomaru in his arms and led his family outside to where he was going to bury the dog demon. Everyone followed and when they reached the sight Naraku dropped him in the hole. He was never gentle so he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't mind his roughness.

He and Kohaku were the only ones that buried the dog demon. No one else helped and Sage and Rin had no need to do so. It was a difficult task to take a hold of, not physically, but emotionally. For some it was both like ir was for Rin. She was broken down and even had trouble standing at moments from being so torn.

When the two had finished bury the demon they took a step back and stood there gazing upon the grave. Kagome walked up to it and layed a single flower on it. Miroku prayed before it and most of everybody else just stood there.

As time went by they all began to leave one by one, Naraku being the last to stand there. He stood there, even when night fall fell around him, getting quite late. He didn't want to leave him just yet. He'd be here only a bit longer...

He began to tremble as he stood there longer. Soon he collapsed to the ground crying, tears he let freely fall down his cheeks. They wouldn't stop even when he tried. These tears took a while to come, but they did. The tears he hated. He hated the tears so much and felt weak crying. His first time having tears come to his crimson eyes.

-------

The next day Naraku was no where to be found in the morning when everybody decided to leave. Sage was still asleep, but Kohaku and Rin was up and seeing everybody off. Kohaku and Rin stood side by side, him with an arm over her shoulder stroking her arm to keep her warm and Rin was standing close with a saul-like fabric over her to help her keep warm with Kohaku's body heat as well.

They watched as everyone got around and soon they were about ready to go. Yet, there was one thing that had to be done. Sango stood by Miroku and Kirara and looked at her younger brother. She needed to talk to him, even for a little bit. "Kohaku, can I speak to you?" Sango asked.

Kohaku looked at Rin and released himself from Rin, going to stand before his sister. He stood in front of her and waited for her to speak. The others she traveled, Koga and his two pals as well, watched and listened to what was going to be said. "We haven't really got to speak much since this whole ordeal." Sango said sadly.

"No, we haven't. I've been busy." he replied.

"Why don't you come back with us? You're no longer Naraku's puppet and no longer have to do his bidding. What you do is up to you."

"I can't. I'm needed here." He glanced back at Rin who gave a small smile back. He gave a tiny one back in return. "I want to stay here."

"Why not come for a little bit then come back. We need to catch up on so much."

"No. I can't right now. My place is here. Maybe I'll come visit you some other time. For now I will not leave until she's ready to." He then turned his back on his sister, said 'good luck' and went back to Rin's side, Taking her back into his arms. Sango understood. They took off, leaving Naraku's castle behind. As they were on the rode Miroku, also riding on Kirara with Sango, says, "So, Kohaku didn't want to come."

"No. He said that his place was there and that he was needed there."

"He's in love with Rin, Sango. He'll feel the need to be with her. You understand."

Meanwhile Naraku was still no where to be found later on so Kohaku and Rin were waiting for Sage to get done taking her bath. By the time the six year old got out dressed Naraku came in. He smiled at her and she went jumping into his arms. He told her that he'd do her hair today and led her to the walkway around the castle to do her hair at.

Rin was quiet and down. Kohaku noticed this and asks, "What's wrong, Rin?"

She shook her head, not wanting to answer.

He tried again. "Rin, please tell me."

"You'll be disappointed in me. You'll think I'm unworthy of anything and wouldn't want to be my friend." she replied quietly.

"No, I won't. I won't think any different of you."

Rin locked gazes with him, laying a hand on her stomach. "This is a bad time to bring this up after a death, but..." She took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant with...Miroku's baby."

He was shocked, but more hurt than anything. "Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"Then I'll help you raise it. I'll be by your side as you go through this, okay?"

She nods as he pulls her into a gentle embrace.

Naraku, as he did his daughter's hair, shook his head and sighed. He knew this was going to be a long few years ahead of them. Though, he didn't care. It was only to be expected. It is life after all, unpredictable and a pain the ass.

**End of chapter, end of story!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself!!!!! It ended differently than what I was aiming for, but I came up with a new idea. How peachy is that?**

**Anyways, down to the important stuff. The ending is kind of like a cliffhanger. I know some like it that way and some hate it with a passion. Yet, it is an ending. Now, this may be enough for some, the cliffhanger may leave their minds open to the possibilities that could happen, and for others it's just not enough, having them itching for more and wanting to know what's next. Well, I want to have a vote on whether I should do sequel to this or not. **

**Should I or should I not write a sequel to this? **

**Reviewing is the only sure way that I'll continue or not. You can answer me with your vote on the sequel through messaging me or reviews. I do prefer reviews though.**

**Review!**


End file.
